Optical media devices, such as compact disks (CD) for audio data or music and digital video disks (DVDs) for video and/or audio information, provide an economical manner of storing various types of data information. Such optical media devices typically include the information in data layer that protected by a layer of optically transmissive or transparent material, wherein the information is read from the data layer of the device by an appropriate optical reader that is configured to transmit a beam of light through the transmissive material and to the data layer. The light reflected by the data layer is read by the reader that is able to extract the content data from the optical media.
The use of such optical media devices is popular for the distribution of digital movies and music as well as other types of digital products including software. These products are typically sold through retail outlet and stores. Due to the small size of the optical media and the high commercial value, such articles are popular targets for theft. For example, shoplifting at retail venues and especially for shopping malls is commonplace and it is estimated that the theft represents billions of dollars of lost revenue. Such losses are generally passed along as increased cost for the optical devices, which is borne by those that legitimately purchase the goods.
Many attempts have been made to deter such unwanted theft of these products. Certain products are equipped with theft-deterrent packaging with tags that set off an alarm if the item is removed from the store without being purchased. These tags are engineered to detect and alert for shoplifting.
Other theft-deterrent technologies used for optical discs include special hub caps for DVD packaging that lock down the DVD and prevent it from being removed from the packaging until the DVD is purchased. Similarly, “keepers” that are attached to the outside of the DVD packaging also prevent the opening of the packaging until the DVD is purchased. In some cases, retailers have resorted to storing merchandise in locked glass display cases. In other stores, the DVD cases on the shelves are empty, and the buyer receives the actual disc when the movie is purchased. Many of these approaches are unappealing in that they add an additional inconvenience to the buyer or storeowner or they are not as effective at preventing theft as desired. Furthermore, the optical media is completely functional even when misappropriated.
A further disadvantage of the conventional attempts of controlling the theft of optical media devices relates to the amount of time, expense and effort that is involved in first applying the anti-theft device to the packaging, and removing the anti-theft device from the packaging at the point of sale. Since many of these types of anti-theft devices are used over or recycled, the use of such devices creates a cycle of application, removal and reapplication that is time consuming and labor intensive, therefore costly for the retailer.
A still further disadvantage of the above-noted attempts of controlling the theft of optical media devices is that they typically require a large capital cost relating either to the devices themselves that are placed on the packaging, the devices that are used at the point of sale to remove or neutralize the anti-theft device, and/or the devices that are placed within the retail establishment usually near the doors to detect and signal an alarm when within the presence of the anti-theft device.
It is, therefore, desirable that an optical media device be constructed in a manner that provides anti-theft capabilities without many or all of the above-noted disadvantages, and without the reliance of product packaging as a method of providing such anti-theft characteristics. It is further desired that such an optical media device be constructed in such a manner that facilitates ease of use for a retailer in a reliable and inexpensive manner.